Todas as Temporadas
Temporadas Episódio/Segmento Estreia da Temporada Final da Temporada DVD Lançamentos Region 1 Region 2 Region 4 1 20(41) 01 de Maio de 1999 08 de Abril de 2000 28 de Outubro de 2003 07 de Novembro de 2005 30 de Novembro de 2006 2 20(39) 26 de Outubro de 2000 26 de Julho de 2003 19 de Outubro de 2004 23 de Outubro de 2006 30 de Novembro de 2006 3 20(37) 05 de Outubro de 2001 11 de Outubro de 2004 27 de Setembro de 2005 03 de Dezembro de 2007 08 de Novembro de 2007 4 20(38) 06 de Maio de 2005 24 de Julho de 2007 12 de Setembro de 2006/ 09 de Janeiro de 2007 03 de Novembro de 2008 07 de Novembro de 2008 5 20(41) 19 de Fevereiro de 2007 19 de Julho de 2009 04 de Setembro de 2007/ 18 de Novembro de 2008 16 de Novembro de 2009 2 de Dezembro de 2009 6 26(47) 03 de Março de 2008 05 de Julho de 2010 08 de Dezembro de 2009/ 07 de Dezembro de 2010 29 de Novembro de 2010 2 de Dezembro de 2010 7 26(50) 19 de Julho de 2009 11 de Junho de 2011 06 de Dezembro de 2011 17 de Setembro de 2012 N/A 8 26(47) 26 de Março de 2011 23 de Novembro de 2012 (CBS) 06 de Dezembro de 2012 (Nickelodeon) 12 de Março de 20131 N/A N/A 9 26 21 de Julho de 2012 TBA N/A N/A N/A Temporada 1: 1999-2000editar Ver artigo principal: SpongeBob SquarePants: Primeira Temporada # # T. Título Estreia Original Prod.Code 1 1a "Precisa-se de Ajudante" "Help Wanted" 01 de Maio de 1999 01 de Maio de 2000 101 Bob Esponja consegue um emprego no Siri Cascudo. 2 1b "Assoprador de Recife" "Reef Blower" 01 de Maio de 1999 01 de Maio de 2000 102 Bob Esponja irrita Lula Molusco com seu assoprador de recife. 3 1c "Chá em Terra Firme" "Tea at the Treedome" 01 de Maio de 1999 01 de Maio de 1999 103 Bob Esponja conhece Sandy Bochechas, mas precisa de água quando visita o Domo da Árvore. 4 2a "Bolhas de sabão" "Bubblestand" 24 de Julho de 1999 24 de Julho de 2000 104 Bob Esponja abre uma banca para bolhas de sabão. 5 2b "Calça rasgada" "Ripped Pants" 24 de Julho de 1999 24 de Julho de 2000 105 Bob Esponja rasga sua calça, fazendo com que as pessoas riam dele. 6 3a "Caçando água-viva" "Jellyfishing" 31 de Julho de 1999 31 de Julho de 2000 106 Bob Esponja e Patrick convidam Lula Molusco pra caçar águas-vivas. 7 3b "Plankton!" "Plankton!" 31 de Julho de 1999 31 de Julho de 2000 107 Plankton usa o controle de mente para roubar a formulá do hambúrguer de Siri. 8 4a "Vizinhos náuticos terríveis" "Naughty Nautical Neighbors" 07 de Agosto de 1999 07 de Agosto de 2000 108 Lula Molusco destrói a amizade de Bob Esponja e Patrick, que agora querem ser melhores amigos dele. 9 4b "Escola de pilotagem" "Boating School" 07 de Agosto de 1999 07 de Agosto de 2000 109 Patrick tenta ajudar a Bob Esponja a passar no seu exame de piloagem. 10 5a "Entrega de pizza" "Pizza Delivery" 14 de Agosto de 1999 14 de Agosto de 2000 110 Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco precisam entregar uma pizza, mas se perdem. 11 5b "Lar doce abacaxi" "Home Sweet Pineapple" 14 de Agosto de 1999 14 de Agosto de 2000 111 A Casa de Bob Esponja é destruída por nematoides e ele precisa encontrar uma nova. 12 6a "O Homem Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho" "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" 21 de Agosto de 1999 21 de Agosto de 2000 112 Bob Esponja e Patrick descobrem que seus heróis favoritos, Homem Sereia e Mexilhãozinho, estão aposentados. 13 6b "Picles" "Pickles" 21 de Agosto de 1999 21 de Agosto de 1999 113 Bob Esponja perde sua confiança para fazer Hambúrgueres de Siri. 14 7a "Monitor da classe" "Hall Monitor" 28 de Agosto de 1999 28 de Agosto de 2000 114 Bob Esponja se torna o monitor da classe, e usa isso até mesmo fora da escola. 15 7b "Festa das águas-vivas" "Jellyfish Jam" 28 de Agosto de 1999 28 de Agosto de 2000 115 Bob Esponja leva para sua casa uma água viva, criando caos. 16 8a "O Foguete da Sandy" "Sandy's Rocket" 04 de Setembro de 1999 04 de Setembro de 2000 116 Bob Esponja e Patrick entram no foguete que Sandy criou. 17 8b "Botas que Rangem" "Squeaky Boots" 04 de Setembro de 1999 04 de Setembro de 2000 117 Bob Esponja compra botas do Seu Siriguejo que fazem um som de rangido irritante. 18 9a "Com Calças Naturais" "Nature Pants" 11 de Setembro de 1999 11 de Setembro de 2000 118 Bob Esponja tenta levar uma vida mais moderna, morando com as águas-vivas. 19 9b "O Dia do Contra" "Opposite Day" 11 de Setembro de 1999 11 de Setembro de 2000 119 Para se mudar a Fenda do Bikini Lula Molusco diz para Bob Esponja que é o dia do Contra. 20 10a "Choque Cultural" "Culture Shock" 18 de Setembro de 1999 18 de Setembro de 2000 120 Lula Molusco monta um show de Talentos no Siri Cascudo. 21 10b "Diversão" "Fun" 18 de Setembro de 1999 18 de Setembro de 2000 121 Bob Esponja torna-se amigo de Plankton porque acha que ele está solitário. 22 11a "Bob Músculo Calça Cheia" "MuscleBob BuffPants" 25 de Setembro de 1999 25 de Setembro de 2000 122 Bob Esponja consegue braços falsos com músculos infláveis. 23 11b "Lula Molusco, O Fantasma Abusado" "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" 25 de Setembro de 1999 25 de Setembro de 2000 123 Lula Molusco decide fingir ser fantasma, depois que Bob Esponja e Patrick pensam que ele morreu. 24 12a "O Acompanhante" "The Chaperone" 02 de Outubro de 1999 02 de Outubro de 2000 124 Bob Esponja vai com Pérola ao baile como acompanhante. 25 12b "O Funcionário do Mês" "Employee of the Month" 02 de Outubro de 1999 02 de Outubro de 2000 125 Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco competem para ganhar o prêmio de funcionario do mês. 26 13a "Bob Medroso" "Scaredy Pants" 28 de Outubro de 1999 28 de Outubro de 2000 126 Bob Esponja se fantasia de fantasma para o Halloween. 27 13b "Tornei-me um Gary Adolescente" "I Was a Teenage Gary" 28 de Outubro de 1999 28 de Outubro de 2000 127 Bob Esponja acidentalmente se transforma em um caracol. 28 14a "SB-129" "SB-129" 31 de Dezembro de 1999 01 de Janeiro de 2001 128 Lula Molusco acidentalmente, se congela e acaba viajando no tempo. 29 14b "Karatecas Fatiadores" "Karate Choppers" 31 de Dezembro de 1999 31 de Dezembro de 2000 129 Bob Esponja e Sandy ficam obssecados por Karate. 30 15a "Hora do Sono" "Sleepy Time" 08 de Janeiro de 2000 08 de Janeiro de 2001 130 Bob Esponja entra nos sonhos dos outros. 31 15b "Espuma" "Suds" 08 de Janeiro de 2000 08 de Janeiro de 2001 131 Bob Esponja pega uma doença chamada "espuma". 32 16a "Dia de São Valentin" "Valentine's Day" 14 de Fevereiro de 2000 14 de Fevereiro de 2001 132 Bob Esponja e Sandy tentam dar um presente de São Valentim para Patrick sem que ele saiba. 33 16b "O Papel" "The Paper" 14 de Fevereiro de 2000 14 de Fevereiro de 2001 133 Bob Esponja brinca com um papel de bala, e Lula Molusco tenta provar que ele não é tão divertido. 34 17a "Sim Capitão" "Arrgh!" 15 de Março de 2000 15 de Março de 2001 134 Bob Esponja, Patrick, e Seu Siriguejo vão em uma caça ao tesouro. 35 17b "Fenda da Pedra" "Rock Bottom" 15 de Março de 2000 15 de Março de 2001 135 Bob Esponja fica preso em Fenda da Pedra esperando um ônibus. 36 18a "O Texas" "Texas" 22 de Março de 2000 22 de Março de 2001 136 Sandy sente saudades de casa, e decide voltar para o Texas. 37 18b "Passos Pequeninos" "Walking Small" 22 de Março de 2000 22 de Março de 2001 137 Plankton engana Bob Esponja, fazendo ele se tornar assertivo, para montar o Mega Balde. 38 19a "Primeiro de Abril" "Fools in April" 01 de Abril de 2000 01 de Abril de 2001 138 Lula Molusco faz uma bricadeira de mal gosto com Bob Esponja. 39 19b "A Espátula de Netuno" "Neptune's Spatula" 01 de Abril de 2000 01 de Abril de 2001 139 Bob Esponja é desafiado para uma competição de mestre-cuca com o Rei Netuno. 40 20a "Anzóis" "Hooky" 08 de Abril de 2000 08 de Abril de 2001 140 Bob Esponja brinca com os anzóis perigosos com o Patrick, mesmo depois de ser alertado por Seu Siriguejo. 41 20b "Homem Sereia e Mexilhãozinho 2" "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II" 08 de Abril de 2000 08 de Abril de 2001 141 Bob Esponja ganha uma concha em um concurso, que serve para chamar o Homem Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho. Temporada 2: 2000-2003editar # # T. Título Estreia EUA Estreia Brasil Cód. de produção 42-1 21a/1a "Sapatos Desamarrados" "Your Shoe`s Untied" 02 de Novembro de 2000 03 de Abril de 2001 201 Bob Esponja se esquece de como amarrar sapatos. 43-2 21b/1b "O Dia da Folga do Lula Molusco" "Squid`s Day Off" 02 de Novembro de 2000 03 de Abril de 2001 201 Seu Sirigueijo vai ao hospital e deixa Lula Molusco no comando. Ele deixa Bob Esponja sozinho para descansar, mas não consegue parar de vigiá-lo. 44-3 22a/2a "Está Cheirando Alguma Coisa" "Something Smells" 26 de Outubro de 2000 04 de Abril de 2001 202 Bob Esponja cria um sundae que lhe dá mau halito, que o faz pensar que pegou a "feiura". 45-4 22b/2b "Nas Botas do Chefe" "Bossy Boots" 26 de Outubro de 2000 04 de Abril de 2001 202 Pérola pega um emprego no Siri Cascudo. 46-5 23a/3a "O Grande Fracassado Cor de Rosa" "Bing Pink Loser" 16 de Novembro de 2000 05 de Abril de 2001 203 Patrick tenta ganhar um prêmio agindo como Bob Esponja. 47-6 23b/3b "O Amigo da Bolha" "Bubble Buddy" 16 de Novembro de 2000 05 de Abril de 2001 203 Bob Esponja cria uma bolha para ser seu amigo. 48-7 24a/4a "Morrendo Por Uma Torta" "Dying for a Pie" 28 de Dezembro de 2000 16 de Maio de 2001 204 Acidentalmente, Lula Molusco dá uma torta explosiva para Bob Esponja e pensa que ele comeu. 49-8 24b/4b "Imitação de Caranguejo" "Imitation Krabs" 28 de Dezembro de 2000 16 de Maio de 2001 204 Plankton faz um robô igual ao Seu Sirigueijo. 50-9 25a/5a "A Lagartinha" "Wormy" 17 de Fevereiro de 2001 11 de Julho de 2001 205 Patrick e Bob Esponja cuidam da lagartinha de estimação da Sandy, até quando vêem uma borboleta, pensando que ela a comeu. 51-10 25b/5b "Hambúrguer Decepcionante/Hambúrguer Colorido" "Patty Hype" 17 de Fevereiro de 2001 11 de Julho de 2001 205 Bob Esponja cria os "Belos Hamburgueres" coloridos que viram sucesso na cidade. 52-11 26a/6a "Beijos da Vovó" "Grandma`s Kisses" 06 de Março de 2001 16 de Agosto de 2001 206 Bob Esponja fica envergonhado por receber beijos de sua avó e então tenta ser adulto na frente dela. 53-12 26b/6b "Cidade do Lula" "Squidville" 06 de Março de 2001 16 de Agosto de 2001 206 Lula Molusco se muda para Acres dos Tentaculos. 54-13 27a/7a "Uma Semana Antes da Hibernação" "Prehibernation Week" 05 de Maio de 2001 17 de Outubro de 2001 207 Sandy e Bob Esponja jogam extremos jogos esportivos, que machucam Bob Esponja. Assim, ele decide se esconder, e Sandy começa uma busca. 55-14 27b/7b "Vida de Crime" "Life of Crime" 05 de Maio de 2001 17 de Outubro de 2001 207 Bob Esponja e Patrick roubam uma bexiga no dia da bexiga de graça, mas pensam que a roubaram então fogem da Fenda do Bikini. 56-57-15 28/8 "Natal Quem?" "Christmas ¿Who?" 06 de Dezembro de 2001 25 de Dezembro de 2001 208 Sandy traz o Natal para a Fenda do Bikini. 58-16 29a/9a "A Sobrevivência dos Idiotas" "Survival of the Idiots" 05 de Março de 2001 15 de Agosto de 2001 209 Sandy hiberna e Bob Esponja e Patrick ficam presos no Domo da Árvore. 59-17 29b/9b "Descartado" "Dumped" 05 de Março de 2001 15 de Agosto de 2001 209 Bob Esponja fica com ciúme por Gary querer passar mais tempo com o Patrick. 60-18 30a/10a "Pilotar, Sem Saber não Vai" "No Free Rides" 06 de Março de 2001 22 de Agosto de 2001 210 Sra. Puff passa Bob Esponja, só pra não ter mais que dar aula pra ele. Depois tenta roubar o carro dele para ele não poder direigir. 61-19 30b/10b "Sou seu Maior Fã" "I`m your Biggest Fan" 06 de Março de 2001 22 de Agosto de 2001 210 Bob Esponja tenta entrar para os Caçadores de Agua-Viva. 62-20 31a/11a "Homem Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho 3" "Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy III" 27 de Novembro de 2000 11 de Abril de 2001 211 Bob Esponja e Patrick, acidentalmente, libertam o Homem Raio. 63-21 31b/11b "Piadas de Esquilos" "Squirrel Jokes" 27 de Novembro de 2000 11 de Abril de 2001 211 Bob Esponja conta piadas de esquilos e não agrada Sandy. 64-22 32a/12a "Pressão" "Pressure" 08 de Março de 2001 29 de Agosto de 2001 212 Bob Esponja e Sandy competem para saber quem são os melhores: os animais da terra ou os animais marinhos. 65-23 32b/12b "O Amendoim do Barulho" "The Smoking Peanut" 08 de Março de 2001 29 de Agosto de 2001 212 Bob Esponja joga um amendoim em uma ostra, que começa a chorar. 66-24 33a/13a "Marujo na Marra" "Shanghaied" 09 de Março de 2001 29 de Agosto de 2001 213 Lula Molusco, Patrick, e Bob Esponja juntam-se ao Navio do Holandês Voador. 67-25 33b/13b "O Banho do Gary" "Gary Takes a Bath" 26 de Julho de 2003 14 de Novembro de 2003 213 Bob Esponja tenta fazer Gary tomar um banho. 68-26 34a/14a "Bem Vindo ao Balde do Lixo" "Welcome to the Chum Bucket" 21 de Janeiro de 2002 11 de Abril de 2002 214 Bob Esponja é forçado a trabalhar no Balde de Lixo. 69-27 34b/14b "Frankenrabisco" "Frankendoodle" 21 de Janeiro de 2002 11 de Abril de 2002 214 Bob Esponja cria Rabisco. 70-28 35a/15a "A Caixa Secreta" "The Secret Box" 07 de Setembro de 2001 11 de Abril de 2002 215 Bob Esponja tenta saber o que tem dentro da caixa secreta do Patrick. 71-29 35b/15b "Doidos Pela Banda" "Band Geeks" 07 de Setembro de 2001 11 de Abril de 2002 215 Lula Molusco cria uma banda para impressionar Squilliam. 72-30 36a/16a "Turno Macabro" "Graveyard Shift" 06 de Setembro de 2002 30 de Outubro de 2003 216 Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco trabalham no turno da noite. 73-31 36b/16b "Amor Cascudo" "Krusty Love" 06 de Setembro de 2002 30 de Outubro de 2003 216 Seu Sirigueijo se apaixona pela Sra. Puff. 74-32 37a/17a "Delonga" "Procastination" 30 de Novembro de 2001 11 de Abril de 2002 217 Bob Esponja fica flauteando para escrever uma redação para a Escola de Pilotagem. 75-33 37b/17b "Sou Pelos Idiotas" "I`am with stupid" 30 de Novembro de 2001 11 de Abril de 2002 217 Bob Esponja se torna idiota para que os pais de Patrick pensem que Patrick é esperto. 76-34 38a/18a "Boca de Marinheiro" "Sailor Mouth" 21 de Setembro de 2001 11 de Abril de 2002 218 Bob Esponja aprende um palavrão no lixo atrás do Siri Cascudo e não consegue parar de usá-lo. 77-35 38b/18b "Artista Desconhecido" "Artist Unknown" 21 de Setembro de 2001 11 de Abril de 2002 218 Bob Esponja vai para a escola de arte do Lula Molusco, e se mostra melhor que ele. 78-36 39a/19a "Caçador de Águas Vivas" "Jellyfish Hunter" 28 de Setembro de 2001 14 de Novembro de 2003 219 Seu Sirigueijo vende geleia de água-viva no Siri Cascudo. 79-37 39b/19b "O Jogos do Mestre Cuca" "The fry cook games" 28 de Setembro de 2001 14 de Novembro de 2003 219 Patrick e Bob Esponja competem nos Jogos do Mestre-Cuca. 80-38 40a/20a "Sandy, Bob Esponja e a Minhoca" "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" 12 de Outubro de 2001 15 de Novembro de 2003 220 Uma minhoca gigante ameaça a Fenda do Bikini e Sandy sai em busca dela. 81-39 40b/20b "Lula em Greve" "Squid on Strike" 12 de Outubro de 2001 15 de Novembro de 2003 220 Lula Molusco e Bob Esponja entram em greve porque Seu Siriguejo quer que eles paguem para trabalhar. Temporada 3: 2001-2004editar # S # T Títulos Estreia nos EUA Código de Produção 82-1 41a/1a "Algas cada Vez Mais Verdes" "The Algae's Always Greener" 22 de Março de 2002 301 Seu Siriguejo e Plankton trocam de vida. 83-2 41b/1b "Salva Vidas Bob em Serviço" "SpongeGuard on Duty" 22 de Março de 2002 301 Bob Esponja se torna um salva-vidas e tenta manter todos fora da água quando lembra que não sabe nadar. 84-3 42a/2a "O Clube do Bob Esponja" "Club SpongeBob" 12 de Julho de 2002 302 Bob Esponja, Patrick, e Lula Molusco são arremessados para a Floresta de Algas. 85-4 42b/2b "O Meu Belo Cavalo Marinho" "My Pretty Seahorse" 12 de Julho de 2002 302 Bob Esponja adota um cavalo-marinho de rua. 86-5 43a/3a "O Incômodo" "The Bully" 05 de Outubro de 2001 303 Fininho, o Linguado junta-se a classe de pilotagem do Bob Esponja e promete "chutar o traseiro" dele. 87-6 43b/3b "Só Uma Mordida" "Just One Bite" 05 de Outubro de 2001 303 Bob Esponja tenta fazer Lula Molusco experimentar um Hambúrger de Siri. 88-7 44a/4a "O Hambúrguer Perigoso" "Nasty Patty" 01 de Março de 2002 304 Bob Esponja e Seu Siriguejo criam um Hambúrger de Siri estragado e dão para o "falso" inspetor de saúde, e pensam que ele morreu. 89-8 44b/4b "A Caixa Idiota" "Idiot Box" 01 de Março de 2002 304 Bob Esponja e Patrick brincam com uma caixa que deixa Lula Molusco curioso. 90-9 45a/5a "O Homem Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho IV" "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV" 21 de Janeiro de 2002 305 Bob Esponja brinca com o secreto cinto de utilidades do Homem Sereia, diminuindo as pessoas. 91-10 45b/5b "Criando Tempo" "Doing Time" 21 de Janeiro de 2002 305 Bob Esponja e Patrick tentam tirar Sra. Puff da cadeia. 92-11 46a/6a "Efeito Bola de Neve" "Snowball Effect" 22 de Fevereiro de 2002 306 Bob Esponja e Patrick criam uma guerra de bola de neve com a ajuda de Lula Molusco. 93-12 46b/6b "Lixo do Caranguejo" "One Krab's Trash" 22 de Fevereiro de 2002 306 Seu Siriguejo vende para Bob Esponja um boné bebedor. 94-13 47a/7a "Como Na TV" "As Seen on TV" 08 de Março de 2002 307 O Siri Cascudo cria seu primeiro comercial. 95-14 47b/7b "Dá Pra economizar Uma Moeda?" "Can You Spare a Dime?" 08 de Março de 2002 307 Lula Molusco larga seu emprego e é acolhido por Bob Esponja depois de perder sua casa. Assim, Lula se aproveita dele. 96-15 48a/8a "Pirralho Não Entra" "No Weenies Allowed" 15 de Março de 2002 308 Bob Esponja tenta entrar no Salão do Salgado. 97-16 48b/8b "O Retorno do Squilliam" "Squilliam Returns" 15 de Março de 2002 308 Lula Molusco tenta convencer Squilliam de que ele tem um restaurante cinco estrelas. 98-17 49a/9a "Siri Borg" "Krab Borg" 29 de Março de 2002 309 Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco pensam que Seu Siriguejo é um robô. 99-18 49b/9b "Nana Neném Conchinha" "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve" 29 de Março de 2002 309 Bob Esponja e Patrick cuidam de um bebê conchinha e Patrick não ajuda em nada. 100-19 50a/10a "Pintores Molhados" "Wet Painters" 10 de Maio de 2002 310 Bob Esponja e Patrick pintam a casa do Seu Siriguejo por dentro. 101-20 50b/10b "Vídeo de Treinamento do Siri Cascudo" "Krusty Krab Training Video" 10 de Maio de 2002 310 Um vídeo de treinamento para os futuros funcionários do Siri Cascudo. 102-103-21 51/11 "Festa da Calça Saltitante" "Party Pooper Pants" 17 de Maio de 2002 311 Bob Esponja dá uma festa em sua casa. 104-22 52a/12a "Chocolate Com Nozes" "Chocolate with Nuts" 01 de Junho de 2002 312 Bob Esponja e Patrick vendem barras de chocolate. 105-23 52b/12b "O Homem Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho V" "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" 01 de Junho de 2002 312 Mexilhãozinho se junta ao mal. 106-24 53a/13a "Aluno Novo, Estrela do Mar" "New Student Starfish" 20 de Setembro de 2002 313 Patrick entra na Escola de Pilotagem com Bob Esponja. 107-25 53b/13b "Mexilhões" "Clams" 20 de Setembro de 2002 313 Um mexilhão come o milionésimo dólar do Seu Siriguejo em alto-mar. 108-109-26 54/14 "Uga Uga" "Ugh" 05 de Março de 2004 314 Bob Sponga, Patar e Lulusco descobrem o fogo, na pré-história. 110-27 55a/15a "A Grande Corrida dos Caracóis" "The Great Snail Race" 24 de Janeiro de 2003 315 A Fenda do Bikini organiza uma corrida de caracóis e Lula Molusco compra um Caracol para disputar a corrida com Bob Esponja. 111-28 55b/15b "Crustáceo de Meia Idade" "Mid-Life Crustacean" 24 de Janeiro de 2003 315 Seu Siriguejo, para se livrar de sua crise de meia-idade, sai em uma noite com Bob e Patrick. 112-29 56a/16a "Siriguejo Nasce de Novo" "Born Again Krabs" 04 de Outubro de 2003 316 Seu Siriguejo encontra o Holândes Voador, que o obriga a deixar de ser muquirana. 113-30 56b/16b "Sofri Um Acidente" "I Had an Accident" 04 de Outubro de 2003 316 Bob Esponja quebra o traseiro enquanto surfava na areia e quer passar o resto de sua vida em casa. 114-31 57a/17a "Sirilândia" "Krabby Land" 03 de Abril de 2004 317 Seu Siriguejo constroi um horrível playground. 115-32 57b/17b "O Episódio do Acampamento" "The Camping Episode" 03 de Abril de 2004 317 Bob Esponja e Patrick vão acampar no gramado da frente da casa do Bob Esponja, para desânimo do Lula Molusco. 116-33 58a/18a "Identidade Perdida" "Missing Identity" 19 de Janeiro de 2004 318, Bob Esponja perde seu crachá. 117-34 58b/18b "O Exercito do Plankton" "Plankton's Army" 19 de Janeiro de 2004 318 Plankton pede a ajuda de seus familiares para roubar a fórmula do Hambúrger de Siri. 118-119-35 59/19 "A Esponja Que Sabia Voar" "The Sponge Who Could Fly" 21 de Março de 2003 319 Bob Esponja deseja voar com as águas-vivas. 120-36 60a/20a "Bob Esponja Encontra o Estrangulador" "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" 11 de Outubro de 2004 320 Um criminoso tenta se vingar de Bob Esponja. 121-37 60b/20b "Brincadeiras Aos Montes" "Pranks a Lot" 11 de Outubro de 2004 320 Bob Esponja e Patrick usam spray invisivel para pregar peças. Temporada 4: 2005-2007editar # S # T Títulos Estreia Nos Eua Código de Produção 122-1 61a/1a "Medo de Hambúrguer de Siri" "Fear of a Krabby Patty" 06 de Maio de 2005 401 O Siri Cascudo fica aberto 24 horas como parte do plano do Plankton. 123-2 61b/1b "Másculo, Mesmo Sem Calça" "Shell of a Man" 06 de Maio de 2005 401 Seu Siriguejo entra em muda e perde sua casca. 124-3 62a/2a "O Colchão Perdido" "The Lost Mattress" 13 de Maio de 2005 402 Bob Esponja Patrick e Lula Molusco comprar um colchão novo pra Seu Siriguejo porque o seu colchão velho deixa ele com as costas doendo, o que eles não sabe é que Seu Siriguejo guarda seu dinheiro lá e os 3 vão no lixo tenta recuperar o Colchão. 125-4 62b/2b "Siriguejo Vs. Planckton" "Krabs vs. Plankton" 13 de Maio de 2005 402 Plankton sofre um acidente de proposito só pra processar Sirigeujo. 126-127-5 63/3 "Cadê Esse Caracol?" "Have You Seen This Snail?" 11 de Novembro de 2005 403 Gary foge depois que Bob Esponja começa a brincar com o brinquedo do Homem Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho. 128-6 64a/4a "Gancho Habilidoso" "Skill Crane" 20 de Maio de 2005 404 Lula Molusco tenta ganhar um prêmio do Gancho Habilidoso. 129-7 64b/4b "Bons Vizinhos" "Good Neighbors" 20 de Maio de 2005 404 Bob Esponja e Patrick irritam Lula Molusco como seu "Clube da Boa Vizinhança". 130-8 65a/5a "A Venda" "Selling Out" 23 de Setembro de 2005 405 Seu Siriguejo se aposenta e deixa o Siri Cascudo sob nova direção. 131-9 65b/5b "Calça Engraçada" "Funny Pants" 30 de Setembro de 2005 405 Bob Esponja acha que ele perdeu a risada depois que Lula Molusco inventa essa mentira. 132-133-10 66/6 "Masmorras e Dragões" "Dunces and Dragons" 20 de Fevereiro de 2006 406 Depois de um acidente em um torneio, Bob Esponja e Patrick acidentalmente viajam de volta para a Idade Média. 134-11 67a/7a "Padrasto Inimigo" "Enemy In-Law" 14 de Outubro de 2005 407 Plankton se apaixona por Betsy Siriguejo (Mãe de Siriguejo) pra poder roubar a formula secreta do Hambúrguer de Siri. 135-12 67b/7b "Homem Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho VI: O Filme" "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" 07 de Outubro de 2005 407 Bob Esponja e Patrick fazm um filme do Homem Sereia e do Mexilhãozinho. 136-13 68a/8a "Patrick Calça Esperta" "Patrick SmartPants" 21 de Outubro de 2005 408 Patrick fica mais esperto depois que ele é colocado em um cérebro errado. 137-14 68b/8b "Bob Lula Calça Tentáculos" "SquidBob TentaclePants" 04 de Novembro de 2005 408 Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco se transformam em um Por causa do Raio Molecular de Sandy. 138-15 69a/9a "A Torre Cascuda" "Krusty Towers" 01 de Abril de 2006 409 Seu Siriguejo transforma o Siri Cascudo em um hotel. 139-16 69b/9b "Sr.a Puff, Está Demitida" "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired" 01 de Abril de 2006 409 Sra. Puff é demitida e é substituída por um professor mais rigoroso. 140-17 70a/10a "O Anfitrião do Fantasma" "Ghost Host" 05 de Maio de 2006 410 O Holândes Voador fica na casa de Bob Esponja para recuperar sua dignidade. 141-18 70b/10b "Olá Chimpanzés" "Chimps Ahoy" 05 de Maio de 2006 410 Sandy recebe a visita de seus chefes. 142-19 71a/11a "Aniversário Da Baleia" "Whale of a Birthday" 12 de Maio de 2006 411 Seu Siriguejo envia Bob Esponja para comprar um presente de aniversário para a Pérola. 143-20 71b/11b "Ilha do Karatê" "Karate Island" 12 de Maio de 2006 411 Bob Esponja torna-se "o rei do karate", e viaja para Ilha do Karatê com Sandy. Só que eles não sabem é que é pra vender Propriedades de Terra. 144-21 72a/12a "Nem Tudo Que Reluz" "All That Glitters" 02 de Junho de 2006 412 Bob Esponja quebra a sua espátula, e é forçado a substituí-la. 145-22 72b/12b "O Poço Dos Desejos" "Wishing You Well" 02 de Junho de 2006 412 Seu Siriguejo abre um poço dos desejos. 146-23 73a/13a "Virando a Página" "New Leaf" 22 de Setembro de 2006 413 Plankton transforma o Balde de Lixo em uma loja de presentes. Como parte do seu plano pra conseguir amizade de Siriguejo e roubar a formula do hambúrguer de Siri. 147-24 73b/13b "A Mordida Contagiosa" "Once Bitten" 29 de Setembro de 2006 413 Gary morde os habitantes da Fenda do Bikini, fazendo eles pensarem que tem uma doença contagiosa. 148-25 74a/14a "Férias Desastrosas" "Bummer Vacation" 03 de Outubro de 2006 414 Seu Siriguejo obriga Bob Esponja a tirar umas férias para evitar o pagamento de uma multa. 149-26 74b/14b "Peruca da Moda" "Wigstruck" 17 de Novembro de 2006 414 Bob Esponja encontra uma peruca e começa a usá-la. 150-27 75a/15a "Viagem Lulástica" "Squidtastic Voyage" 06 de Outubro de 2006 415 Bob Esponja e Patrick viajam dentro do corpo do Lula Molusco para recuperar a palheta da sua clarineta. 151-28 75b/15b "Não É Uma Dama" "That's No Lady" 25 de Novembro de 2006 415 Patrick se disfarça de mulher. 152-29 76a/16a "A Coisa" "The Thing" 15 de Janeiro de 2007 416 Bob Esponja e Patrick acham que Lula Molusco é um animal, e chamam-o de Cheiroso. 153-30 76b/16b "Conversa Fiada" "Hocus Pocus" 15 de Janeiro de 2007 416 Bob Esponja acha que ele transformou Lula Molusco em uma casquinha de sorvete. 154-31 77a/17a "Pilotando de Chorar" "Driven to Tears" 19 de Fevereiro de 2007 417 Patrick recebe sua carteira de motorista e a esfrega na cara do Bob Esponja. 155-32 77b/17b "Reinado Dos Idiotas" "Rule of Dumb" 19 de Fevereiro de 2007 417 Patrick se torna um tirano quando ele é coroado rei. 156-33 78a/18a "Nascido Para Ser Selvagem" "Born to Be Wild" 31 de Março de 2007 418 Bob Esponja e Patrick acham que motociclistas raivosos estão vindo para a Fenda do Bikini. 157-34 78b/18b "Grandes Aminimigos" "Best Frenemies" 31 de Março de 2007 418 Um novo restaurante chamado Suco de Alga chega a Fenda do Bikini atraindo todos os clientes. 158-35 79a/19a "O Ladrão Cor de Rosa" "The Pink Purloiner" 19 de Fevereiro de 2007 419 Bob Esponja acusa Patrick de roubar sua rede de caçar água-viva. 159-36 79b/19b "Lula de Madeira" "Squid Wood" 24 de Julho de 2007 419 Bob Esponja faz um Lula Molusco em miniatura e todo mundo gosta dele. 160-37 80a/20a "Melhor Dia de Todos" "Best Day Ever" 10 de Novembro de 2006 420 O melhor dia de todos de Bob Esponja não sai como planejado. 151-38 80b/20b "O Presente Da Goma De Mascar" "The Gift of Gum" 19 de Fevereiro de 2007 420 Patrick dá a Bob Esponja uma bola de goma de mascar no Dia dos Melhores Amigos. Temporada 5: 2007-2009editar # S # T Títulos Estreia Nos Eua Código De Produção 162-163-1 81/1 "Amigo Ou Inimigo?" "Friend or Foe?" 13 de Abril de 2007 501 Seu Siriguejo conta a historia por trás da rivalidade dele com Plankton. 164-2 82a/2a "O Mestre Cuca Original" "The Original Fry Cook" 30 de Julho de 2007 502 Bob Esponja se sente inferior quando o ex-mestre-cuca do Siri Cascudo, Jim, faz uma visita. 165-3 82b/2b "Luz Noturna" "Night Light" 30 de Julho de 2007 502 Bob Esponja lê um livro assutador e desenvolve um medo do escuro. 166-4 83a/3a "Acorde Disposto" "Rise and Shine" 19 de Fevereiro de 2007 503 A rotina da manhã de Patrick é revelada. 167-5 83b/3b "Esperando" "Waiting" 19 de Fevereiro de 2007 503 Bob Esponja espera por um brinquedo que chegará pelo correio. 168-6 83c/3c "Tem Fungo Entre Nós" "Fungus Among Us" 29 de Setembro de 2007 503 Bob Esponja espalha um fungo coçante pela Fenda do Bikini. 169-7 84a/4a "Amigos Espiões" "Spy Buddies" 23 de Julho de 2007 504 Seu Siriguejo cotrata Bob Esponja e Patrick para espionar o Plankton. 170-8 84b/4b "Pilotagem Consciente" "Boat Smarts" 23 de Julho de 2007 504 Sra. Puff cria um documentario sobre o piloto consciente e o piloto não-consciente, estrelando, Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco. 171-9 84c/4c "Qual É O Nome Dele?" "Good Ol' Whatshisname" 23 de Julho de 2007 504 Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco competem em um concurso de aprender os nomes de todos os fregueses do Siri Cascudo. 172-10 85a/5a "Novas Acomodações" "New Digs" 25 de Julho de 2007 505 Bob Esponja se muda para o Siri Cascudo para não chegar mais atrasado no trabalho. 173-11 85b/5b "Siri A La Mode" "Krabs à la Mode" 25 de Julho de 2007 505 Seu Siriguejo transforma o Siri Cascudo em um rigue de gelo depois que Plankton baixa a temeratura. 174-12 86a/6a "Medo De Montanha-Russa" "Roller Cowards" 27 de Julho de 2007 506 Bob Esponja e Patrick ficam com medo de ir em uma nova montanha-russa. 175-13 86b/6b "Balde Doce Balde" "Bucket Sweet Bucket" 27 de Julho de 2007 506 Plankton faz com que Bob Esponja, Patrick, e Lula Molusco consertem o Balde de Lixo. 176-14 87a/7a "Adoro a Patty" "To Love a Patty" 26 de Julho de 2007 507 Bob Esponja se apaixona por um Hamburger de Siri. 177-15 87b/7b "O Gostinho Do Novo Lula Molusco" "Breath of Fresh Squidward" 26 de Julho de 2007 507 Lula Molusco fica 'legal' depois de ser eletrocutado por uma cerca eletrica. 178-16 88a/8a "O Dinheiro Fala" "Money Talks" 31 de Julho de 2007 508 Seu Sirigejo desejou que ele pudesse falar com o dinheiro. 179-17 88b/8b "Bob Esponja Vs. A Máquina De Fazer Hambúrguer" "SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget" 31 de Julho de 2007 508 Lula Molusco cria um maquina que faz Hamburgeres de Siri, então Bob Esponja desafia a maquina para uma "batalha de hamburger". 180-18 88c/8c "Dança Pegajosa" "Slimy Dancing" 31 de Julho de 2007 508 Lula Molusco, Bob Esponja, e Patrick participam de um concurso de dança. 181-19 89a/9a "A Esponja Cascuda" "The Krusty Sponge" 24 de Julho de 2007 509 Seu Siriguejo cria um Siri Cascudo tematico do Bob Esponja depois que um critico elogia o trabalho de Bob Esponja. 182-20 89b/9b "A Música do Patrick" "Sing a Song of Patrick" 19 de Fevereiro de 2007 509 Patrick escreve uma musica. 183-21 90a/10a "Uma Pulga No Domo Dela" "A Flea in Her Dome" 01 de Agosto de 2007 510 Sandy traz uma pulga ao voltar ao seu domo. 184-22 90b/10b "A Rosquinha Da Vergonha" "The Donut of Shame" 01 de Agosto de 2007 510 Patrick pensa que ele roubou a rosquinha do Bob Esponja e tenta esconder ela dele. 185-23 90c/10c "O Prato Cascudo" "The Krusty Plate" 01 de Agosto de 2007 510 Bob Esponja tenta remover uma mancha teimosa de um prato. 186-24 91a/11a "Gás Gu-gu Da-dá" "Goo Goo Gas" 19 de Julho de 2009 511 Plankton cria um gás que transforma adultos em bebês. 187-25 91b/11b "La Grande Troca" "Le Big Switch" 29 de Setembro de 2007 511 Seu Siriguejo coloca Bob Esponja em um programa de intercâmbio de chef. 188-189-190-191-26 92/12 "Descobrindo A Atlântida" "Atlantis SquarePantis" 12 de Novembro de 2007 512 Bob Esponja, Patrick, Lula Molusco, Seu Siriguejo, Sandy, e Plankton vão para Atlântida. 192-27 93a/13a "O Dia Da Foto" "Picture Day" 02 de Agosto de 2007 513 Bob Esponja tenta chegar à escola de pilotagem sem ficar sujo para o Dia da Foto. 193-28 93b/13b "Patrick Não Paga" "Pat No Pay" 02 de Agosto de 2007 513 Patrick é obrigado a trabalhar no Siri Cascudo, pois ele não pode pagar a comida que comeu. 194-29 93c/13c "BlackJack" "BlackJack" 02 de Agosto de 2007 513 Bob Esponja pensa que seu primo Blackjack seqüestrou seus pais. 195-30 94a/14a "Esponja Roxa" "Blackened Sponge" 03 de Agosto de 2007 514 Bob Esponja ganha um olho roxo. 196-31 94b/14b "Homem Sereia Vs. Bob Esponja" "Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob" 03 de Agosto de 2007 514 Plankton hipnotiza Homem Sereia e Mexilhãozinho. 197-32 95a/15a "Os Reclusos Do Verão" "The Inmates of Summer" 23 de Novembro de 2007 515 Bob Esponja e Patrick são acidentalmente enivados a um campo de prisão. 198-33 95b/15b "Salvando Um Esquilo" "To Save a Squirrel" 23 de Novembro de 2007 515 Bob Esponja e Patrick ficam presos em uma floresta. 199-200-34 96/16 "A Peste Do Oeste" "Pest of the West" 11 de Abril de 2008 516 É contada a historia do ancestral do velho oeste de Bob Esponja, Buck Esponja. 201-35 97a/17a "20.000 Hambúrguer Submarino" "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" 23 de Novembro de 2007 517 Seu Siriguejo manda Bob Esponja e Patrick comandar um restaurante movel. 202-36 97b/17b "A Batalha Da Fenda Do Bikini" "The Battle of Bikini Bottom" 23 de Novembro de 2007 517 Bob Esponja e Patrick lutam pela limpeza. 203-204-37 98/18 "O Que Aconteceu Com O Bob Esponja?" "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" 13 de Outubro de 2008 518 Bob Esponja fica com amnesia e se perde. 205-38 99a/19a "As Duas Caras Do Lula Molusco" "The Two Faces of Squidward" 23 de Novembro de 2007 519 Bob Esponja acerta a cara do Lula Molusco na porta, Lula Molusco fica bonito. 206-39 99b/19b "Monumento De Esponja" "SpongeHenge" 23 de Novembro de 2007 519 As aguas-vivas começam a seguir Bob Esponja depois que os buracos dele começam a assuviar. 207-40 100a/20a "Banido/Interdição Da Fenda Do Bikini" "Banned in Bikini Bottom" 23 de Novembro de 2007 520 Os Hamburgeres de Siri são banidos da Fenda do Bikini. 208-41 100b/20b "Stanley S. Calça Quadrada" "Stanley S. SquarePants" 23 de Novembro de 2007 520 o primo de Bob Esponja o visita e causa grandes problemas. Temporada 6: 2008-2010editar # S # T Títulos Estreia Nos Eua Estreia no Brasil 209-1 101a/1a "Casa Chique" "House Fancy" 06 de Junho de 2008 25 de Agosto de 2008 Lula Molusco prepara sua casa para um show de TV. 210-2 101b/1b "Estrada do CarSiri" "Krabby Road" 03 de Março de 2008 25 de Agosto de 2008 Plankton cria uma banda para roubar a formula secreta do Hamburger de Siri. 211-3 102a/2a "Doidos Por Tostões" "Penny Foolish" 07 de Março de 2008 26 de Agosto de 2008 Seu Siriguejo fica obssecado por um tostão quando Bob Esponja acha um. 212-4 102b/2b "Novato Náutico" "Nautical Novice" 29 de Março de 2008 26 de Agosto de 2008 Bob Esponja tenta impressionar Sra. Puff memorizando a historia da pilotagem. 213-5 103a/3a "Esponjicus" "Spongicus" 29 de Março de 2008 27 de Agosto de 2008 Plankton cria um coliseu e organiza um show de gladiadores. 214-6 103b/3b "Sinfonia Das Ventosas" "Suction Cup Symphony" 06 de Março de 2008 27 de Agosto de 2008 Lula Molusco escreve uma sinfonia. 215-7 104a/4a "Não É Normal" "Not Normal" 04 de Março de 2008 28 de Agosto de 2008 Bob Esponja se Torna "Normal". 216-8 104b/4b "Desaparecidos" "Gone" 05 de Março de 2008 28 de Agosto de 2008 Bob Esponja acorda e encontra a Fenda do Bikini deserta. 217-9 105a/5a "A Farpa" "The Splinter" 02 de Junho de 2008 06 de Fevereiro de 2009 Bob Esponja pega uma farpa no trabalho. 218-10 105b/5b "Os Palhaços do Assobio" "The Splinter" 16 de Fevereiro de 2009 27 de Fevereiro de 2009 Bob Esponja, Patrick, e Lula Molusco brincam com apitos. 219-11 106a/6a "Uma Vida Num Dia" "A Life in a Day" 04 de Junho de 2008 13 de Fevereiro de 2009 A audacia de Larry inspira Patrick a ter uma vida perigosa. 220-12 106b/6b "Alvejado" "Sun Bleached" 05 de Junho de 2008 13 de Fevereiro de 2009 Por Culpa de Patrick, Bob Esponja acidentalmente, fica bronzeado demais. 221-13 107a/7a "Lula Molusco Gigante" "Giant Squidward" 03 de Junho de 2008 20 de Fevereiro de 2009 Lula Molusco fica gigante depois que ele é borrifado com um spray fertilizante por causa de Bob Esponja e Patrick. 222-14 107b/7b "Nenhum Nariz Sabe" "No Nose Knows" 04 de Agosto de 2008 20 de Fevereiro de 2009 Patrick decide ter Nariz, Mais nem sabe que terá vários problemas. 223-15 108a/8a "Hambúrguer e Delito" "Patty Caper" 05 de Agosto de 2008 27 de Fevereiro de 2009 Bob Esponja investiga o desaparecimento da formula secreta do Hamburger de Siri. 224-16 108b/8b "O Cliente Assíduo do Plankton" "Plankton's Regular" 06 de Agosto de 2008 27 de Fevereiro de 2009 Plankton descobre que ele tem um cliente assiduo que visita o Balde de Lixo diariamente. 225-17 109a/9a "Amigos Pilotos" "Boating Buddies" 07 de Agosto de 2008 05 de Junho de 2009 Lula Molusco deve comparecer a Escola de Pilotagem depois de perder a carteira. 226-18 109b/9b "A Gazeta do Siri" "The Krabby Kronicle" 08 de Agosto de 2008 12 de Junho de 2009 Seu Sirigejo cria um jornal. 227-19 110a/10a "A Festa do Pijama" "The Slumber Party" 28 de Novembro de 2008 19 de Junho de 2009 Seu Siriguejo tenta interferir na festa do pijama da Pérola. 228-20 110b/10b "Gary Enfeitado" "Grooming Gary" 28 de Novembro de 2008 28 de Novembro de 2008 Bob Esponja coloca Gary em concurso de mascotes. 229-230-21 111/11 "Bob Esponja E A Onda Gigante" "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One" 17 de Abril de 2009 16 de Abril de 2009 Bob Esponja, Patrick, Lula Molusco, Sandy, e Seu Siriguejo devem montar em uma grande onda para voltar para casa.(Neste episódio, o cantor Paul McCartney faz uma participação especial, e uma música sua é tocada no episódio e nos créditos finais e o ator Johnny Depp faz a voz de JKL) 231-22 112a/12a "Bolsos Porosos" "Porous Pockets" 28 de Novembro de 2008 06 de Julho de 2009 Bob Esponja se torna popular depois de obter uma grande quantidade de dinheiro. 232-23 112b/12b "Os Rapazes Do Coro" "Choir Boys" 20 de Março de 2009 06 de Julho de 2009 Bob Esponja quer participar do coro que Lula Molusco participa. 233-24 113a/13a "Os Crocantes Apetitosos" "Krusty Krushers" 28 de Novembro de 2008 07 de Julho de 2009 Seu Siriguejo gerencia Bob Esponja e Patrick como uma dupla de luta livre para ganhar $1.000.000. 234-25 113b/13b "A Figurinha" "The Card" 28 de Novembro de 2008 07 de Julho de 2009 Patrick encontra uma rara figurinha e Bob Esponja tenta protege-la. 235-26 114a/14a "Queridos Vikings" "Dear Vikings" 28 de Novembro de 2008 09 de Julho de 2009 Bob Esponja quer saber mais sobre os vikings. 236-27 114b/14b "A Trapaça" "Ditchin" 28 de Novembro de 2008 09 de Julho de 2009 Bob Esponja mata aula da Escola de Pilotagem e acaba se distraindo. 237-28 115a/15a "O Vovô Pirata" "Grandpappy the Pirate" 18 de Fevereiro de 2009 10 de Julho de 2009 Seu Siriguejo procura a ajuda de Bob Esponja, Lula Molusco, e Patrick para convencer seu avô de que ele é um pirata. 238-29 115b/15b "Loja Maçônica Cefalópode" "Cephalopod Lodge" 17 de Fevereiro de 2009 10 de Julho de 2009 Quando Lula Molusco é banido da Loja Cefalópode, Bob Esponja e Patrick tentam ajudá-lo a entrar. 239-30 116a/16a "Visita Do Lula" "Squid's Visit" 04 de Junho de 2009 06 de Novembro de 2009 Bob Esponja tenta fazer com que Lula Molusco visite-o. 240-31 116b/16b "Para O Calça Quadrada Ou Não" "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" 17 de Julho de 2009 06 de Novembro de 2009 Quando as calças de Bob Esponja encolhem na máquina de lavar, ele deve encontrar calças novas. 241-32 117a/17a "Embarque Atrapalhado" "Shuffleboarding" 16 de Fevereiro de 2009 14 de Julho de 2009 Bob Esponja e Patrick fingem ser Homem Sereia e Mexilhãozinho em um concurso de shuffleboarding, mas perdem o foco no caminho de casa. 242-33 117b/17b "Professor Lula Molusco" "Professor Squidward" 19 de Fevereiro de 2009 14 de Julho de 2009 Lula Molusco finge ser Squilliam para dar uma aula de música. 243-34 118a/18a "Mascotes Ou Pestes" "Pet or Pests" 18 de Março de 2009 31 de Dezembro de 2009 Bob Esponja adota um verme de rua que dá à luz a bebês vermes durante a noite. 244-35 118b/18b "Computador Sobrecarregado" "Komputer Overload" 18 de Março de 2009 31 de Dezembro de 2009 Plankton tenta substituir Karen com novos computadores. 245-36 119a/19a "Calça Ingenua" "Gullible Pants" 05 de Junho de 2009 15 de Julho de 2009 Bob Esponja fica no comando do Siri Cascudo por alguns minutos. 246-37 119b/19b "Sobrecarregado" "Overbooked" 19 de Julho de 2009 15 de Julho de 2009 Bob Esponja precisa estar na festa de aniversário do Patrick, ajudar a Sandy com sua apresentação, e ajudar o Seu Siriguejo a construir um telescópio, tudo ao mesmo tempo. 247-38 120a/20a "Nada de Chapéu Pro Patrick" "No Hat for Pat" 19 de Julho de 2009 16 de Julho de 2009 Patrick quer usar o chapéu do Siri Cascudo. 248-39 120b/20b "Loja De Brinquedos Ameaçadores" "Toy Store of Doom" 17 de Março de 2009 16 de Julho de 2009 Bob Esponja e Patrick ficam presos em uma loja de brinquedos depois que ela é fechada. 249-40 121a/21a "Castelos de Areia Na Areia" "Sand Castles in the Sand" 16 de Março de 2009 12 de Setembro de 2009 Bob Esponja e Patrick usam suas criações de areia para lutar entre si. 250-41 121b/21b "Casca Em Choque" "Shell Shocked" 01 de Junho de 2009 12 de Setembro de 2009 Bob Esponja procura por alternativas quando Gary precisa de uma nova casca. 251-42 122a/22a "Balde de Lixo Supremo" "Chum Bucket Supreme" 19 de Julho de 2009 01 de Janeiro de 2010 Plankton contrata Patrick como diretor de publicidade do Balde de Lixo. 252-43 122b/22b "Aniversário de Casamento do Unicelular" "Single Cell Anniversary" 03 de Junho de 2009 01 de Janeiro de 2010 Bob Esponja ajuda Plankton a encontrar um presente de aniversário para Karen. 253-254-255-256-44 123-124/23-24 "Entrando Numa Fria" "Truth or Square" 06 de Novembro de 2009 26 de Novembro de 2009 Durante a celebração do aniversário do Siri Cascudo, Bob Esponja, Patrick, Lula Molusco, e Seu Siriguejo acidentalmente ficam trancados no congelador. 257-45 125a/25a "Tempo De Abacaxi" "Pineapple Fever" 02 de Junho de 2009 27 de Setembro de 2009 Lula Molusco fica preso dentro de casa com Bob Esponja e Patrick durante uma tempestade. 258-46 125b/25b "Cavernas De Salmão" "Chum Caverns" 18 de Julho de 2009 27 de Setembro de 2009 Plankton cai em uma caverna subterrânea e usa seu cenário para atrair clientes. 259-260-47 126/26 "A Vingança/Fúria De Tritão" "The Clash of Triton" 05 de Julho de 2010 12 de Novembro de 2010 Rei Netuno não vai comemorar seu aniversário, até que Bob Esponja e Patrick encontrem seu filho, Tritão. Temporada 7: 2009-2011editar # S # T Títulos Estreia Nos Eua Estreia No Brasil 261-1 127a/1a "Visão De Tentáculos" "Tentacle-Vision" 19 de Julho de 2009 22 de Fevereiro de 2010 Lula Molusco ganha seu proprio show de TV, mas Bob Esponja e Patrick tentam ajudar. 262-2 127b/1b "Adoro Dançar" "I Dancing" 19 de Julho de 2009 22 de Fevereiro de 2010 Lula Molusco tenta sabotar a audição de dança do Bob Esponja. 263-3 128a/2a "Período De Crescimento" "Growth Spout" 19 de Julho de 2009 23 de Fevereiro de 2010 Pérola passa por seu período de crescimento e Sr. Sirigueijo tenta encontrar comida para alimentá-la. 264-4 128b/2b "Presos Nos Rolos Espremedores" "Stuck in the Wringer" 19 de Julho de 2009 23 de Fevereiro de 2010 Bob Esponja fica preso em um rolo espremedor, que o atrapalha em fazer suas tarefas. 265-5 129a/3a "Tem Alguém Na Cozinha Com A Sandy" "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy" 19 de Julho de 2009 24 de Fevereiro de 2010 Plankton se finge de Sandy a fim de roubar a fórmula do Hamburger de Siri. Enquanto isso, Sandy sem pêlo tenta descobrir quem roubou seu casaco. 266-6 129b/3b "Crime Caseiro" "The Inside Job" 19 de Julho de 2009 24 de Fevereiro de 2010 Plankton entra no cérebro de Bob Esponja para roubar a fórmula secreta do Hambúrguer de Siri. 267-7 130a/4a "Bolos Engordurados" "Greasy Buffoons" 27 de Novembro de 2009 25 de Fevereiro de 2010 Seu Siriguejo e Plankton começam a vender comidas gordurosas em seus restaurantes. 268-8 130b/4b "Esponja Modelo" "Model Sponge" 27 de Novembro de 2009 25 de Fevereiro de 2010 Bob Esponja acredita que ele foi banido do Siri Cascudo, para que ele encontre um novo emprego como um ator de comerciais. 269-9 131a/5a "Mantenha A Fenda Do Bikini Bonita" "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful" 02 de Janeiro de 2010 26 de Fevereiro de 2010 Lula Molusco é pego jogando lixo e é condenado a fazer serviços comunitários, com a ajuda de Bob Esponja. 270-10 131b/5b "Um Companheiro Para Gary" "A Pal for Gary" 02 de Janeiro de 2010 26 de Fevereiro de 2010 Bob Esponja arranja um amigo para o Gary, mas este se torna um monstro. 271-11 132a/6a "Seu, Meu e Meu" "Yours, Mine and Mine" 11 de Setembro de 2010 19 de Abril de 2010 Bob Esponja e Patrick lutam por um brinquedo licenciado do Siri Cascudo. 272-12 132b/6b "Siri Rachado" "Kracked Krabs" 11 de Setembro de 2010 19 de Abril de 2010 Seu Siriguejo é nomeado o maior caranguejo sovina vivo. 273-13 133a/7a "O Feitiço Da Fenda Do Bikini" "The Curse of Bikini Bottom" 24 de Outubro de 2009 20 de Abril de 2010 O Holandês Voador transforma Bob Esponja e Patrick em fantasmas. 274-14 133b/7b "Lula Molusco na Clarinetalândia" "Squidward in Clarinetland" 24 de Março de 2010 20 de Abril de 2010 Tendo que compartilhar um armário com Bob Esponja, Lula Molusco encontra um mundo sagrado somente para clarinetas. 275-276-15 134/8 "Bob Esponja Protesta" "SpongeBob's Last Stand" 22 de Abril de 2010 22 de Agosto de 2010 O Campo das Aguas-Vivas é ameaçado pela construção de uma rodovia, e Bob tenta impedir que ela venha a ser construída. 277-16 135a/9a "De Volta Ao Passado" "Back to the Past" 15 de Fevereiro de 2010 28 de Maio de 2010 Bob Esponja e Patrick acidentalmente, alteram eventos passados com a máquina do tempo do Homem Sereia. 278-17 135b/9b "O Clube Dos Vilões" "The Bad Guy Club for Villains" 15 de Fevereiro de 2010 28 de Maio de 2010 Bob Esponja e Patrick assistem ao episodio perdido de "As Aventuras do Homem Sereia e do Mexilhãozinho". 279-18 136a/10a "Um Dia Sem Lágrimas" "A Day Without Tears" 22 de Março de 2010 21 de Abril de 2010 Lula Molusco aposta com Bob Esponja que ele não consegue ficar 24 horas sem chorar. 280-19 136b/10b "Emprego de Verão" "Summer Job" 23 de Março de 2010 21 de Abril de 2010 Para pagar os estragos que ela causou, Sra. Puff terá que trabalhar com o Bob Esponja no Siri Cascudo. 281-20 137a/11a "Refeição Grosseira" "One Coarse Meal" 25 de Março de 2010 06 de Novembro de 2010 Seu Siriguejo descobre que Plankton tem medo de baleias e usa isso como vantagem, usando sua filha Pérola. 282-21 137b/11b "O Gary Apaixonado" "Gary in Love" 06 de Fevereiro de 2010 06 de Novembro de 2010 Gary se apaixona por uma caracol chamada Mary. 283-22 138a/12a "O Negócio É Teatro" "The Play's the Thing" 26 de Março de 2010 22 de Abril de 2010 Lula Molusco executa sua peça no Siri Cascudo. 284-23 138b/12b "Confusão No Rodeio" "Rodeo Daze" 06 de Fevereiro de 2010 22 de Abril de 2010 Bob Esponja e os habitantes da Fenda do Bikini viajam para o Texas para salvar a Sandy de um rodeio. 285-24 139a/13a "A Receita Secreta Da Vovó" "Gramma's Secret Recipe" 06 de Julho de 2010 28 de Outubro de 2010 Plankton se faz passar da avó de Bob Esponja. 286-25 139b/13b "Faro de Dinheiro" "The Cent of Money" 07 de Julho de 2010 22 de Novembro de 2010 Quando Sr. Sirigueiro descobre que Gary pode detectar moedas, o explora para conseguir todo o dinheiro que encontrar. 287-26 140a/14a "O Monstro Que Foi Para Fenda Do Bikini" "The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom" 28 de Janeiro de 2011 10 de Fevereiro de 2011 Patrick se torna amigo de um monstro. Nota: Este é o 1° episódio do especial Lendas Da Fenda Do Bikini. 288-27 140b/14b "Bem Vindo Ao Triangulo Da Fenda Do Bikini." "Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle" 28 de Janeiro de 2011 10 de Fevereiro de 2011 Bob Esponja e seus amigos ficam presos no Triângulo da Fenda do Bikini. Nota: Este é o 2° episódio do especial Lendas Da Fenda Do Bikini. 289-28 141a/15a "O Feitiço Da Bruxa" "The Curse of the Hex" 11 de Junho de 2011 19 de Novembro de 2011 A bruxa Madame Lampreia enfeitiça o Siri Cascudo. Nota: Este é o 3° episódio do especial Lendas Da Fenda Do Bikini. 290-29 141b/15b "O Ralo Principal" "The Main Drain" 28 de Janeiro de 2011 10 de Fevereiro de 2011 Bob Esponja e Patrick encontram um ralo lendário que destrói a Fenda do Bikini. Nota: Este é o 4° episódio do especial Lendas Da Fenda Do Bikini. 291-30 142a/16a "Caipiras Durões" "Trenchbillies" 29 de Janeiro de 2011 01 de Março de 2011 Bob Esponja e Patrick são mantidos prisioneiros por uma gangue de caipiras. Nota: Este é o 5° episódio do especial Lendas Da Fenda Do Bikini. 292-31 142b/16b "Esponja Vulcão" "Sponge-Cano!" 28 de Janeiro de 2011 01 de Março de 2011 Uma erupção vulcânica traz um antigo guerreiro da Fenda do Bikini com previsões sombrias. Nota: Este é o 6° episódio do especial e o último de Lendas Da Fenda Do Bikini. 293-294-32 143/17 "O Grande Assalto Ao Trem" "The Great Patty Caper" 11 de Novembro de 2010 14 de Outubro de 2010 Bob Esponja e Patrick devem viajar de trem para recuperar a fórmula do Hambúrguer de Siri, mas Plankton rouba a chave do cofre. 295-33 144a/18a "No Fundo Do Poço" "That Sinking Feeling" 08 de Julho de 2010 02 de Março de 2011 Bob Esponja e Patrick cavam um túnel entre as suas casas, o que irrita Lula Molusco. 296-34 144b/18b "Estrela Do Karatê" "Karate Star" 09 de Julho de 2010 02 de Março de 2011 Bob Esponja ensina karatê para o Patrick, causando caos na Fenda do Bikini. 297-35 145a/19a "Enterrado Na Hora Certa" "Buried in Time" 18 de Setembro de 2010 03 de Março de 2011 Bob Esponja, Patrick, e Lula Molusco ficam presos em uma cápsula do tempo. 298-36 145b/19b "Sonhos Encantados De Tiki" "Enchanted Tiki Dreams" 19 de Junho de 2010 03 de Março de 2011 Lula Molusco começa a viver no mundo dos seus sonhos graças à Bob Esponja e Patrick. 299-37 146a/20a "O Lado Abrasivo" "The Abrasive Side" 27 de Novembro de 2010 04 de Março de 2011 Gary encomenda para Bob Esponja um produto que ajuda a dizer não a alguém que precisa da ajuda de Bob Esponja. NotePela primeira vez, Wendell Bezerra, faz uma dublagem "dupla" do mesmo personagem, tanto do Bob Esponja, quando seu lado "abrasivo", mas usando a sua voz normal, mas brava e violenta./note 300-38 146b/20b "Verme De Ouvido" "Earworm" 27 de Novembro de 2010 04 de Março de 2011 Bob Esponja fica viciado em uma música, e não consegue parar de cantar. 301-39 147a/21a "Esconder E Então O Que Acontece?" "Hide and Then What Happens?" 09 de Agosto de 2010 11 de Fevereiro de 2013 O jogo de esconde-esconde de Bob e Patrick acaba quando Bob Esponja não encontra o amigo em nenhum lugar. 302-40 147b/21b "Trapaça com a Casca" "Shellback Shenanigans" 18 de Setembro de 2010 11 de Fevereiro de 2013 Plankton finge ser Gary para enganar Bob Esponja. 303-41 148a/22a "A Obra Prima" "The Masterpiece" 02 de Outubro de 2010 04 de Abril de 2011 Lula Molusco esculpe uma estatua do Seu Siriguejo. 304-42 148b/22b "Ataque de Búzios" "Whelk Attack" 02 de Outubro de 2010 04 de Abril de 2011 Búzios do mar gigantes invadem a Fenda do Bikini. 305-43 149a/23a "Você Não Conhece A Esponja" "You Don't Know Sponge" 09 de Agosto de 2010 11 de Abril de 2011 Bob Esponja e Patrick fazem um teste entre os dois, o que ameaça a sua amizade quando Patrick não sabe nada sobre Bob Esponja. 306-44 149b/23b "O Túnel Da Luva Do Amor" "Tunnel of Glove" 12 de Fevereiro de 2011 11 de Abril de 2011 Pérola e Bob Esponja ficam presos no Tunel da Luva Amor. 307-45 150a/24a "Cascudo Quente" "Krusty Dogs" 09 de Outubro de 2010 18 de Abril de 2011 Seu Siriguejo muda o menu de Hamburger de Siri para cachorros-quentes. 308-46 150b/24b "O Naufrágio de Mauna Loa" "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" 09 de Outubro de 2010 18 de Abril de 2011 Bob Esponja e Patrick encontram um navio perdido. 309-47 151a/25a "Peixe Novo Na Cidade" "New Fish in Town" 15 de Janeiro de 2011 08 de Outubro de 2011 Lula Molusco fica amigo do novo vizinho. 310-48 151b/25b "Adoro Essa Lula" "Love That Squid" 12 de Fevereiro de 2011 08 de Outubro de 2011 Lula Molusco precisa sair para um encontro e Bob Esponja tenta ajudá-lo. 311-49 152a/26a "Sam, A Irmã Mais Velha" "Big Sister Sam" 15 de Janeiro de 2011 08 de Outubro de 2011 A irmã mais velha de Patrick, Samantha, vem visita-lo. 312-50 152b/26b "Química Perfeita" "Perfect Chemistry" 26 de Fevereiro de 2011 08 de Outubro de 2011 Sandy cria um teleportador, que Plankton tenta usar para roubar a formula. Temporada 8: 2011-2013editar # S # T Títulos Estreia Nos Brasil Estreia Nos Eua 313-1 153a/1a "Acidentes Acontecem" "Accidents Will Happen" 22 de Outubro de 2011 18 de Julho de 2011 Lula Molusco se machuca no trabalho e força Seu Siriguejo a cuidar dele enquanto ele se recupera. 314-2 153b/1b "O Outro Hambúrguer" "The Other Patty" 22 de Outubro de 2011 25 de Junho de 2011 Seu Siriguejo e Plankton unem-se em sua aversão de um restaurante novo chamado Siri Molenga. 315-3 154a/2a "Drive Thru" "Drive Thru" 04 de Maio de 2012 19 de Julho de 2011 Seu Siriguejo encontra um uso criativo para um buraco no Siri Cascudo: transformá-lo em um drive thru. 316-4 154b/2b "A Celebridade" "The Hot Shot" 04 de Maio de 2012 18 de Junho de 2011 Bob Esponja recebe lições de pilotagem do filho de um motorista de carro de corrida lendário. 317-5 155a/3a "Um Jogo Amistoso" "A Friendly Game" 09 de Abril de 2012 26 de Março de 2011 Bob Esponja e Patrick jogam mini-golfe em casa. 318-6 155b/3b "Esponja Sentimental" "Sentimental Sponge" 09 de Abril de 2012 02 de Abril de 2011 Bob Esponja começa a guardar todos os itens que lhe trazem lembranças. 319-320-7 156/4 "Confronto Gelado" "Frozen Face-Off" 19 de Janeiro de 2012 15 de Julho de 2011 Todos na Fenda do Bikini estão participando de uma corrida de trenó de verme para ganhar um milhão de dólares. 321-8 157a/5a "Escola Para Adultos Do Lula Molusco" "Squidward's School for Grown Ups" 10 de Abril de 2012 04 de Junho de 2011 Patrick tenta se tornar um adulto, depois que cresce uma barba nele. 322-9 157b/5b "Relatório Oral" "Oral Report" 10 de Abril de 2012 26 de Março de 2011 Bob Esponja fica nervoso ao ter que apresentar um relatório oral na classe de pilotagem. 323-10 158a/6a "Lula Doce e Amarga" "Sweet and Sour Squid" 11 de Abril de 2012 20 de Julho de 2011 Plankton tenta iniciar uma amizade com Lula Molusco, a fim de obter a fórmula secreta. 324-11 158b/6b "O Artista Dos Olhos Enviesados" "The Googly Artiste" 11 de Abril de 2012 21 de Julho de 2011 A arte de Patrick é cobiçada por todos depois que um crítico artístico a elogia. 325-326-12 159/7 "Férias Da Família Do Calça Quadrada" "A SquarePants Family Vacation" 19 de Julho de 2012 11 de Novembro de 2011 Patrick viaja com a família Calça Quadrada para a Grande Barreira de Recife, mas ele e Bob Esponja se persem. 327-13 160a/8a "Fiquérias Do Patrick" "Patrick's Staycation" 19 de Julho de 2012 08 de Novembro de 2011 Patrick quer viajar, mas está sem dinheiro – até que Bob Esponja surge com uma brilhante ideia: ficar em casa. 328-14 160b/8b "Passeando com Plankton" "Walking the Plankton" 19 de Julho de 2012 07 de Novembro de 2011 Sr. Siriguejo e Bob Esponja ganham um cruzeiro graças ao Plankton, que secretamente vai com eles para tentar roubar a receita do famoso hambúrguer do Siri Cascudo. 329-15 161a/9a "Férias Lunares" "Mooncation" 19 de Julho de 2012 10 de Novembro de 2011 Nas férias, Bob Esponja e Sandy viajam para a Lua. 330-16 161b/9b "O Sr. Siriguejo Tira Férias" "Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation" 19 de Julho de 2012 09 de Novembro de 2011 Sr. Siriguejo leva Pérola e Bob Esponja a uma viagem para a Casa da Moeda da Fenda do Bikini. 331-332-17 162/10 "Tem Gente Que Acredita Em Fantasmas" "Ghoul Fools" 10 de Novembro de 20122 21 de Outubro de 2011 Bob Esponja e Patrick encontram uma casa flutuante assombrada por piratas fantasmas. Nota: Esse Episódio foi lançado em DVD no mês de Outubro, e chegou na Nickelodeon Brasil no dia 10 de Novembro de 2012 na maratona "Bob Esponja Vs. Os Pinguins de Madagascar" 333-18 163a/11a "O Inicio Do Homem Sereia" "MermaidMan Begins" 12 de Abril de 2012 23 de Setembro de 2011 Bob Esponja e Patrick descobrem a história da origem de seus herois. 334-19 163b/11b "O Olho Bom Do Plankton" "Plankton's Good Eye" 12 de Abril de 2012 23 de Setembro de 2011 Plankton adquire um segundo olho, que acaba mudando a personalidade dele para a personalidade de Bob Esponja. 335-20 164a/12a "Espinha No Rosto/Cara De Mexilhão" "Barnacle Face" 13 de Abril de 2012 16 de Setembro de 2011 Bob Esponja fica encarregado de remover um mexilhão da cara da Pérola. 336-21 164b/12b "Pat, Babá de Mascotes/Cuidando Do Gary" "Pet Sitter Pat" 13 de Abril de 2012 16 de Setembro de 2011 Patrick fica encarregado de cuidar do Gary, enquanto Bob Esponja vai ao aniversário da avó. 337-22 165a/13a "Tomando Conta da Casa da Sandy" "House Sittin' for Sandy" 10 de Novembro de 20123 30 de Setembro de 2011 Bob Esponja aceita cuidar da casa da Sandy, mas as coisas começam a dar errado quando o Patrick aparece. 338-23 165b/13b "Jazz Suave Na Fenda do Bikini" "Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom" 10 de Novembro de 20124 30 de Setembro de 2011 Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco tentam se esgueirar nos bastidores de um concerto depois de perderem seus ingressos. 339-24 166a/14a "O Jeito da Esponja" "The Way of the Sponge" 10 de Novembro de 2012 25 de Novembro de 2011 Bob Esponja se força para conseguir uma faixa de karatê. 340-25 166b/14b "Bolhas Problemáticas" "Bubble Troubles" 10 de Novembro de 2012 25 de Novembro de 2011 Bob Esponja e Patrick destroem o traje submarino da Sandy. 341-26 167a/15a "O Hambúrguer Que Comeu A Fenda Do Bikini" "The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom" 18 de Fevereiro de 20135 25 de Novembro de 2011 Ingredientes secretos da Sandy fazem um Hambúrguer de Siri crescer muito. 342-27 167b/15b "O Retorno Do Amigo Bolha" "Bubble Buddy Returns" 18 de Fevereiro de 20136 25 de Novembro de 2011 Bob Esponja tenta manter o filho do Amigo Bolha fora de problemas e longe de bordas afiadas. 343-28 168a/16a "Restrugindo Bob Esponja" "Restraining SpongeBob" 25 de Fevereiro de 20137 02 de Abril de 2012 Lula Molusco toma medidas legais para ficar longe de Bob Esponja. 344-29 168b/16b "Fracasso/Fiasco!" "Fiasco!" 25 de Fevereiro de 20138 05 de Abril de 2012 Plankton rouba uma peça de arte ao invés do Hambúrguer de Siri. 345-30 169a/17a "Você Está Feliz Agora?" "Are You Happy Now?" 16 de Abril de 2013 31 de Março de 20129 Bob Esponja ajuda a Lula Molusco a recordar seus momentos felizes que Lula Molusco tinha. 346-31 169b/17b "Planeta das Águas Vivas" "Planet of the Jellyfish" 16 de Abril de 2013 31 de Março de 201210 Um malvado monstro agua-viva está atacando a cidade. 347-32 170a/18a "Amostra Grátis" "Free Samples" 18 de Abril de 2013 06 de Abril de 2012 Sr. Siriguejo perde clientes por causa de plâncton, assim ele tem a ideia de dá amostra grátis. 348-33 170b/18b "Lar Doce Escombro" "Home Sweet Rubble" 18 de Abril de 2013 04 de Abril de 2012 Bob Esponja consegue com que todos arrume sua casa. 349-34 171a/19a "Karen 2.0" "Karen 2.0" 26 de Março de 2013 13 de Abril de 2012 Karen recebe uma atualização horrível. 350-35 171b/19b "Esponja com Insônia" "InSPONGEiac" 15 de Abril de 2013 09 de Abril de 2012 Bob Esponja Luta para dormir e Patrick luta para ficar acordado. Erro: Quando Bob Esponja foi até a casa de Patrick, Lula Molusco casa estava faltando. 351-36 172a/20a "Cara Congelada" "Face Freeze!" TBA de 2013 21 de Julho de 2012 Bob Esponja e Patrick ficam com o rosto congelado depois de fazer várias imitações. 352-37 172b/20b "Dia Mundial No Mundo da Luva" "Glove World R.I.P." TBA de 2013 03 de Abril de 2012 Bob Esponja e Patrick ficam o dia inteiro no Mundo da luva antes dela se fechar para sempre. Nota: Este episódio é a aparência final do Mundo da Luva. 353-38 173a/21a "Lulite" "Squidits" TBA de 2013 11 de Abril de 2012 TBA 354-39 173b/21b "Demolição dos Idiotas" "Demolition Doofus" TBA de 2013 21 de Julho de 2012 Sra. Puff leva Bob Esponja a um grupo de demolição, porque não aprende a dirigir. 355-40 174a/22a "Trata!" "Treats!" TBA de 2013 10 de Abril de 2012 Bob Esponja trás para casa uma caixa de guloseimas para Gary. 356-41 174b/22b "TBA" "For Here or to Go?" TBA de 2013 12 de Abril de 2012 Plankton quer reivindicar um preço livre pelo hambúrguer de Siri. 357-358-42 175/23 "É Um Natal do Bob Esponja!" "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" 20 de Dezembro de 201211 23 de Novembro de 2012 (CBS) 06 de Dezembro de 2012 (Nickelodeon) Bob Esponja acaba prejudicando toda a Fenda do Bikini, colocando todos os seus habitantes na lista negra do Papai Noel. Quem está por trás desse maligno plano é nada menos que Plankton, que deseja receber de presente a receita secreta do hambúrguer de Siri. 359-43 176a/24a "Super Mal Equipe de Vilão Aquatica!" "Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!" TBA de 2013 14 de Outubro de 2012 Plankton e o Super Raio Unem forças para poder roubar a receita do hambúrguer de siri. 360-44 176b/24b "Fricassé de Salmão" "Chum Fricassee" TBA de 2013 21 de Outubro de 2012 Plankton inventa um novo tipo de receita chamada "Fricassé de Salmão" 361-45 177a/25a "O Bom Nome de Siri" "The Good Krabby Name" TBA de 2013 03 de Setembro de 2012 Seu Siriguejo quer que todos da Fenda do Biquini coman no Siri Cascudo para que Bob Esponja e Patrick possam ir a Campanha Publicitaria. 362-46 177b/25b "Mova Ou Perca" "Move It or Lose It" TBA de 2013 21 de Outubro de 2012 O Sr. Siriguejo e Plâncton circulam petições sobre a demolição de um restaurante na Fenda do Biquini. 363-364-47 178/26 "Olá Fenda do Biquini!" "Hello Bikini Bottom!" 7 de Março de 201312 21 de Outubro de 2012 Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco formam uma banda e o Sr. Siriguejo é gerente deles para manter sua fome de dinheiro. Temporada 9: 2012-presenteeditar # S # T Titulo Estreia Nos Eua Estreia No Brasil 365-1 179a/1a "Esportes Extremos" "Extreme Sports" 21 de Julho de 2012 TBA de 2013 Bob Esponja e Patrick fazem de tudo para entrar nos esportes extremos com Johnny Krill. 366-2 179b/1b "Recorde de Um Esquilo" "Squirrel Record" 21 de Julho de 2012 TBA de 2013 Sandy está disposta a quebrar a maioria dos recordes existentes junto com Bob Esponja. 367-3 180a/2a "Patrick-Man!" "Patrick-Man!" 27 de Outubro de 2012 TBA de 2013 Patrick se torna um super-herói. 368-4 180b/2b "O Novo Brinquedo do Gary" "Gary's New Toy" 14 de Outubro de 2012 TBA de 2013 Bob Esponja deve tomar medidas drásticas quando Gary torna-se obcecado com a sua nova bola vermelha. 369-5 181a/3a "Licença Para Milk-Shake" "License to Milkshake" 07 de Setembro de 201213 TBA de 2013 Bob Esponja retorna à academia de milk-shake após descobrir sua licença expirou. 370-6 181b/3b "Lula Bebê" "Baby Squid" 03 de Setembro de 2012 TBA de 2013 Um ferimento na cabeça de Lula Molusco faz com que ele pense que é uma criança. 371-7 182a/4a "Pequeno Livro Amarelo" "Little Yellow Book" 2 de Março de 201314 TBA Lula Molusco lê o diário de Bob Esponja para todos no Siri Cascudo. 372-8 182b/4b "Pára-Choques" "Bumper to Bumper" 17 de Novembro de 2012 2013 Bob Esponja, mais uma vez reprovado em seu teste de pilotagem, mas desta vez foi longe demais desta vez. .